Game
by Himitsu no Tokumei
Summary: Taito, One-shot. "When I said that, I didn't expect him to actually do it." Who knew lending Taichi a game could lead to a long lasting relationship? Yamato sure didn't.


Yeah, a Taito one-shot idea I came up with randomly. It came from me bringing a game to a friend to borrow, where I then imagined Yamato doing so for Taichi, and Taichi would beg for it.

Enjoy!

**I do no own Digimon :'(**

* * *

**Game**

I grinned at the idea formulating in my head. I had to admit, with school and my band, Taichi and I didn't get to spend much time together. Weekends like this one, where I didn't have a gig or homework and Taichi didn't have a soccer game, were becoming rarer and rarer. So when Taichi invited me over, I jumped on the opportunity immediately.

My book bag rested in the nook of my arm, uniform lost and some of my casual clothes replacing it. It _was_ the weekend, after all. Who wore their school uniform on Saturday? Well, except for Jyou, but I decided to not count him. Jyou was not exactly normal… My hair was neat and pulled to the sides like I always kept it (like hell am I not going to look my best for anything!), and my crystalline blue eyes held a life to them they only had when I was around my best friend (Taichi has that effect on people), which meant people had been seeing less and less of it. Sora in particular seemed to be down by it. It was kind of obvious she had a crush on me. I mean, she was starting to become as bad as Jun. Ugh… Just thinking about her sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. Not the kind I got sometimes when thinking of Tai. Okay, I will kind of, sort of, maybe admit I realized I had a crush on him. He is hot, I won't deny that, and I kind of have been questioning my sexuality, so I kind of, sort of, maybe tricked myself into thinking it was just me being curious.

Anyway, so here I stood, in front of that idiotic brunette's door, about to knock. He beat me to it, though, and swung the door open as my fist came down. I don't know how he does it, but it never fails, and I managed to punch him in the face. "Ow, Yamato," he spoke, his voice sounding funny as he held his sore nose. "What'd you do that for?"

"Ah! Sorry, Taichi," I apologized, nearly dropping my book bag as I rushed to make sure he was okay. I can't go dropping it, though, because for one, with my luck I'd drop it on my toes (or his), and for two, It might ruin my plan. The main object of my plan was hidden among the books in that bag. I was already done with my homework, they were just repellent because there was no way Taichi would touch a book on the weekend. Instead he'd wait until Monday morning to quickly write out the homework that he was supposed to do instead of playing. "I didn't mean to, and you know it. It's your fault for opening the door."

"I was trying to be polite and let you in," he replied, voice still stuffy. It was hard to keep a straight face with him in such a condition. No matter how bad I felt or how many times this happened, it was still hilarious as hell.

"That's why you wait for me to knock first," I said back, gently moving his hands to see if any real damage was done. The warmth of his hand in mine sent its own flood of heat to my face. How I could deny my feelings for so long, I'm not sure, but I did. Luckily, as I have stated before, Taichi is an idiot and did not see my cheeks flush.

"But I happened to see you through the window," Taichi remarked, wincing exaggeratedly as I barely touched his nose.

He was faking it! Oh, I was pissed. And he saw it, too, for he ran. "Taichi Kamiya, you get back here this instant!" I yelled as I chased after him, barely pausing the drop my bag onto the couch. He just laughed as he managed to stay out of my reach. It is pretty much impossible to catch Taichi, soccer having given him a great amount of endurance. For a musician like me, it was impossible, and I soon collapsed next to my bag on the couch.

"Is it safe to come out now?" I heard him ask from around the corner.

Sighing, I replied, "Yeah." Thing I love about Taichi, you can never stay mad at him. Thing I hate about Taichi, you can never stay mad at him. He is like a lost puppy, an annoyance when he follows you around, but it feels strange when he isn't there. And I must admit, I like his puppy dog face.

"Yippie!" I heard him call as he pounced on my from over the back of the couch. How I managed to keep us off the floor, I don't know. He was smiling, though, and rubbing his cheek against mine like a cat or dog would. I also like his happy face. And when he's sad, I feel sad, too.

"Taichi, can you stop that?" I asked after several seconds. "Hikari is staring at you." That got him to jump away. He looked around for a moment before remembering that Hikari was out on a date with my little brother.

"Hey! No fair!" he pouted, turning away from me scornfully. Damnit, why is it that he can make me feel bad but I can't return the favor. Oh, I know why, because I love him a lot more than he loves me. Thinking of it like that was really depressing, maybe that's why I convinced myself it was just curiosity.

"Ah, come on, Taichi, don't be like that," I said, a small amount of begging in my tone. I couldn't keep it all out, no matter how hard I tried.

"No. You were a meanie," he retorted, getting on my nerves a bit. We were seventeen already, why was he acting like a three-year-old. Not like I could do anything about it but this…

"Taichi, I'm sorry," I sighed, bracing myself for the suffocating hug I knew he was going to throw my way. Three… Two… One… Take a deep breath… And right on time.

"Really, Yamato?" he cheered.

"Yeah, Taichi, can you please let go of my neck before you strangle me?" I gasp out. Sheepishly, he backed off a bit, stupid grin still plastered to his features. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Soccer!" he yelled, receiving a "be quiet in the house!" from his mom, who was currently packing her stuff for the trip they were going on, leaving Taichi and Hikari alone in the house. That's what I was waiting for. I didn't want Taichi's parents home when I played my little joke.

"Not everyone likes soccer as much as you do," I chuckled. "Besides, I suck at soccer and you know it." I was good at music and cooking, not at sports, yet Taichi seemed to try and get me on the field every chance he got. Today would be no different, I knew, and I'd have to lean on him and be all too close for comfort in order to safely make it back to his place. Just wait for it, and the whining will come…

"Please, Yamatoooooo," the brunette beside me on the couch pleaded. See, I told you so.

* * *

I gently toweled my hair dry as I step into Taichi's room. A refreshing shower after a not so refreshing game (or seven!) of soccer was just what I needed. My blonde locks fell loosely around my face, still damp and cool against my skin. Running my fingers through the silken strands, it was only then that I realized I left my hair products at home. Nothing I could do about it now, guess I'll have to let Taichi see me in all my bed-headed non-glory. Dad and Takeru have both commented how my hair looks perfectly fine down, but I prefer to put it up and not have to worry about it being a major mess.

The owner of the room I was in entered then, having seen Hikari to bed, and sat on his own. Now was just as good as any other time. "You tired, Taichi?" I asked, smugly looking down on him despite the weariness I felt creeping into my own body.

"Yeah right!" he shouted, immediately sitting up and trying to look attentive.

"Good," I said simply, walking over to my bag.

"No! Not that!" he cowered. "I lied! I am tired!" He obviously thought I was going to make him do homework. I pulled a slim object from the cage of books, just enough for him to glimpse the edge, before I slip it back in.

"Okay," I replied.

"No, no, wait!" he responded, jumping up instantly and rushing over to where I was standing. "What was that?"

Smirking, I pulled my bag out of his reach so he couldn't dive through it and destroy my books. "You said you were tired," I sadistically cooed.

"I'm not tired noooow!" he whined.

"Fine," I gave in, pulling the game out of my bag again. Taichi's chocolate eyes lit up as he stared at the cover of the game he has been dying to play for the last several weeks. I had gotten God of War III two weeks ago, and finally managed to beat it. Teasingly, I waved it in front of his face until tanned hands snatched it away.

He raced back to his bed and hopped on it. I could only shake my head and smile lovingly at his eagerness. I knew he would love to borrow it, and seeing him in such a mood really lifted my own spirits. He suddenly stopped and looked back at me. "I can't just take this," he said, sitting the game down on the bed. "I owe you for letting me borrow this…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Taichi," I said sheepishly. I had been expecting the enthusiasm, but Taichi didn't normally think to pay me back for the things I did. As it was, just seeing him happy was payment enough.

"No, I am worrying about it," he replied. "Yamato, what do you want in return."

I had not thought about what I should ask for. But when he said it, I seriously began to wonder what I would like to have from Taichi. Looking back at him, I smiled outrageously. "How about a kiss?" I asked. "Here." I pointed to my lips, closing my eyes and chuckling quietly through my teeth.

When I said that, I didn't expect him to actually do it.

He caught me completely by surprise, seeing as to how my eyes were closed. They shot open as I felt his lips on mine, a euphoric, embarrassing feeling rising up from my core. My hands moved of their own volition to his shoulders, my eyelids drooping slightly at the pleasure created from the simple contact. I leaned into the kiss, trying to prolong it as much as possible, putting a small amount of pressure on his lips so that once he pulled away I'd have that extra fraction of a second to remember. For I knew it would end, and Taichi would either ignore that it happened or ask the meaning of it.

So when he pulled away, I only felt a small thread of regret.

My breath came short as my mind worked to commit every sensation to memory. Vaguely I noticed Taichi reacting in a similar manner, but I was too focused on the heat in my face and the memory in my head. After all, I doubted I'd get another chance to kiss my best friend.

A noise I believe was "wow" escaped Taichi's mouth. It was at that time I noticed the same glaze over his eyes that I knew had to be apparent in mine. "Yamato…" he mumbled dreamily, causing my blush to deepen. "Ah… Uh… Sorry!" he said, suddenly snapping out of his daze to realize the state he had been in. "You were probably joking about that kiss, weren't you?"

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I tentatively replied, "No, not really." That was it, I could not turn back now.

"You mean you… wanted to kiss me?" he asked, an edge of hopefulness in his voice.

I nodded slowly. Looking away before he could see the beet that had replaced my face. Yes, Taichi was flushed, too, but it showed up a lot clearer on my pale skin than on Taichi's golden tanned skin. I saw his feet move closer to mine, and felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Then can I kiss you again?" he asked me shyly. I snapped my head around to see him, succeeding in hitting his nose again.

"Ah, Taichi!" I scrambled. "Sorry!"

His laughter filled the room as he held his nose, my embarrassment immediately forgotten. "It's okay," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me over to his bed. "Judging by your reaction, I'd take that as a yes?" he asked to make sure.

I swallowed again, hoping I wasn't pushing my luck. "On one condition," I said, feeling the heat begin to rise to my face again.

He must have read my mind, for he beat me to the question. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. It couldn't be helped, he knew me too well. His answer was a swift kiss, my arms hanging loosely on his shoulders, my fingers laced into his hair. I know at some point we laid down and I curled up into his chest, but the next thing I can truly say I remember is waking up to Hikari's giggling and Takeru's shocked expression.

* * *

"Yamato! Hurry up in there," I hear Taichi calling from outside our bedroom door. Smiling to myself, I close the journal I've been writing in and place it back in the drawer. "If you don't we'll be late for Hikari's and Takeru's wedding! And you know that my sister will kill us if we are!"

"I'm coming! Just give me a second!" I yell, trying unsuccessfully to tie my tie right. I am still trying to fix it properly when I open the door, stumbling on the clothes Taichi has left in the hallway. Said brunette appears from the bathroom and rolls his eyes at me.

"You still haven't figured out how to tie that right?" he asked, taking my current task from me and giving me a quick kiss when he finished.

"I don't wear a tie every day like you do, Taichi," I reply, grabbing his tie and pulling him back for a second kiss.

He growls lustfully at me when I pull away. "I don't think you want to do that, Yama," he huskily says. "Otherwise, we really will be late."

"But you know you'll enjoy every minute of it," I seductively coo back as he pushes me into the bedroom. He was going to have to redo my tie later.

* * *

Sorry, no lemon. I wanted this to be fluffy, but show that their relationship has progressed to a point where they have been together for years and will stay together for years more. If you are wondering, this scene is supposed to be, like, four or five years later.


End file.
